One from the twilight to be one with the dark
by Rayneboe
Summary: There is only one wild power left to find, the tension between the night world and circle daybreak is thickening. An influential nightworlder joins the side of good, but at what cost? She and Ash team up to fight their demons and win redemption.
1. Chapter 1

All credit goes to L.J. Smith and the worlds she created.

* * *

Keller pressed the receiver gently into her ear, "Nissa are you ready?"

"Yes Boss, the car is parked by the front entrance," Nissa replied quietly and steadily, she was a vampire and an important member of Keller's team, she trusted Nissa with her life.

"Ok be ready that's her plane landed and people are beginning to file out," Keller scanned the crowd looking for her latest assignment. "Winnie you see anything?"

"Nope she's not here yet boss, wait I think that might be her, coming out the east gate," Keller could hear Winnie smiling the witch was so predictable.

Keller started walking towards the East gate, then she saw her, she was hard to miss even in the airport crowd she stood apart like a light in the dark. Her hair fell in soft curtains to the middle of her back it was a light golden brown with streaks of red and blonde, her skin was pale with freckles across her nose and a rose pink cherub's bow mouth. Her most startling feature was her eyes, lilac with liquid silver flecks. She met Keller's eyes and gave a barely perceptible nod, she headed towards Keller but didn't stop to speak to her, and Keller fell in step behind her with Winnie close behind. They only spoke once they were safely in the waiting car.

"Unity daughter of Hectate," grinned Winnie excitedly, Keller was having to hold her in her seat.

"Unity daughter of Hellewise," smiled the young woman, she had a gentle face but her eyes were stern and ancient. "Have there been any developments since yesterday?"

"No, not yet. Thierry is gathering everyone in Vegas for the solstice, almost everyone was in town or on their way anyway so we should be the last to arrive with the exception of the Redfern sisters." Keller pulled a sealed brown envelope from her bag and handed it to the new girl, she expected her to open it, instead she put it in her backpack out of sight.

"Good. Things will start moving more quickly now, there's only one wild power left to find and the prophecy says they are to become _one with the dark_, doesn't sound to helpful to us does it?" she gave Keller a small smile. Keller didn't know what to say, she was right and all of circle daybreak knew it, things were not looking good.

* * *

"She's here sir," Nilsson stood stiffly at the door of Thierry's office. 

"Thank you Nilsson, please ask the kitchen to send some tea I'll see her here, please have Keller bring her up." Thierry didn't look up as he gave the orders he was deep in concentration, Ash had brought a report on the East coast vampires and there was something definitely off about the recent lack of any vampiric activity. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, he stood as his guest entered, it had been a number of years since he had last saw her and she still looked as radiant as ever.

"Hello Thierry."

"Hello Roseclear, I trust you had a pleasant flight?"

Roseclear Redfern raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "I did, Thierry how many times must I ask you to call me Rayne?"

"I'll catch on one day," he smiled, they crossed the room in a flash hugging the life out of each other. "It is good to see you Rayne it has been much to long," he pushed her back to study her face, "I wish you could have come sooner under less grave circumstances."

"As do I but those as old as us know the world doesn't work that way." She smiled and sat on one of the overstuffed chairs he had placed around the room.

"I know, have you been briefed of our new additions?"

"Briefly, names and dates and such but i wouldn't mind a refresher," she grinned at him, "I'm not as young as I used to be!"

"None of use are," he laughed. "The newest members include a number of your relations."

"Yes I had thought as much but then half of night world claims to be related to me on at least one side."

"Well, I'll start from the beginning, there are Poppy and James, he's one of yours: a Redfern. Then Ash, his soulmate doesn't know about us yet, Ash is determined to redeem himself for her. Then of course there is Thea and Eric another of your relations, the lost witch Gillian and her soulmate David, yours. Quinn and Rashel, but I suppose you've talked to Quinn, Jez and Morgead and their little gang of miscreants. Delos, Maggie and Maggie's brother Miles, Delos is your great nephew right?" She gave a small nod, "And then last but not least Keller and Galen, who come with Iliana another of your relations."

"It's like a Redfern/Harman convention!" she rolled her eyes; no good had ever come of a Redfern/Harman reunion, she knew. "I suppose I should meet everyone then, get the ball rolling."

"It can wait an hour or so. Go get settled in we can discuss things over dinner, when everyone is here," Thierry watched her leave, the last of Hunter Redfern's daughters, the only true daughter of Hectate, a pure mix of Maya and Hellewise and he was suddenly very glad she was on their side.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne was led to her room by Nilsson, it was a large suit with a king size four poster bed, small living area with a TV and coffee machine and a desk with a port for her lap top. Rayne smiled at the luxuries Thierry granted everyone in the circle, he was definitely a generous leader, she had known him for over 300 years now and in all that time he had proven to be a loyal friend and trust worthy companion. After her sister Garnet had died, Hunter Redfern had decided to renew his interest in the daughter he had left with his estranged wife; Thierry had looked after her then, hidden her from the rest of the night world. From her family.

Rayne was raised by her mother, Maeve Harman and everyone expected her to follow in her mothers footsteps, to become the maiden, mother and eventually the crone of the witches. But then she met him and when he died her world changed, she stopped ageing, at first she just thought her looks were lasting, that she was taking good care of herself. But after 10 years she couldn't keep pretending. Had she given in to her dark side, her fathers side, the half of herself that was a Redfern, explaining that she didn't age would have been easy, she was half vampire; but she had never taken a blood meal. She was a pure and powerful witch, not a vampire, she should be able to die as a witch. But it never happened, over 400 years had passed since she was born and she didn't look a day over 18.

Rayne had come to terms with her immortality a long time ago and used her time to gather knowledge and learn spells that no one else even dared to; even her father had stopped searching for her when she demonstrated her power to him. She was a night world elder in her own right, and no one dared to challenge her authority, that was until the blind maidens visions started to fall into place. Night world was on the verge of a war and it was time she stopped hiding from it. A knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie, "come in!"

Quinn pushed the door open slowly taking the time to study her sitting on the edge of the bed looking rather uncomfortable. "Roseclear-"

"Rayne," she replied automatically meeting his eyes.

Quinn gave her a gentle smile, "you'll always be Roseclear to me little sister."

"And you'll always be Quinn the ass to me, big brother," she grinned childishly. "How have you been? When will I get to meet the lovely Rashel that you keep mentioning but won't ell me anything about?"

"Soon, she's downstairs with the others," he kissed her gently on the temple, smoothing back a lock of her hair, "you are so much like Dove, but your stronger." He didn't say it with the same lonely empty voice he usually used when talking about Dove, Rashel must be some girl to clear him of the guilt he felt about her gentle sister.

"Ok what are they like, I don't think I can stomach couples especially sickeningly in love couples," she gave him a pained expression.

Quinn laughed, "Avoid sitting next to Poppy and James then, they're as in love as they come, Ash is probably your best bet for miserable company, he's brooding and sarcastic and well miserable."

"Thanks now that makes me want to go to dinner," she raised one eyebrow and followed him out the door, leaving the unopened envelope on the table.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Rayne Harman, she is one of the oldest members of circle day break and is to be treated with the same respect that you would give myself or Lady Hannah." Thierry smiled as Quinn and Rayne sat at the table, Rayne settled in between Quinn and Ash.

"So I hear you're my great great great great Aunt?" drawled Ash dropping a lump of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Yes I am, tell me which of my wonderful sisters spawned your family?" she asked a sweet smile on her face.

"That would be Lily, don't know if you've seen her recently she's not looking as together as she used to," Quinn sent Ash a death glare, as much as Lily and Rayne hated each other he wasn't sure how she would take the news of her sisters death.

"Well being blown up will do that to you," smirked Rayne. That seemed to clinch it; she and Ash were instantly partners in crime, the same mocking humour and icy glare.

"She did have an explosive personality!" Laughed Ash.

"Yeah she was da bomb!" cackled Rayne; the pair of them were in stitches at the terrible puns. The other daybreakers looked slightly lost, though Rashel looked like she was trying to hide a smile under her napkin.

Quinn groaned, "I Knew I shouldn't have sat you two together."


	3. Chapter 3

Once dinner was over the meeting was moved into the largest sitting room where a number of other daybreakers were waiting, the blind maiden Aradia nodded in Rayne's direction, she gave her a small smile that she knew the maiden would see.

"The millennium is only months away," Thierry looked around the room, "and no one has any idea who the last wild power is. They haven't shown up here or in Europe, not only that but the Nightworld is beginning to get ready for a war. Ash has been doing some recon for me and there has been no recent night world activity anywhere, no missing persons reports, strange deaths, no animal attacks, and most of the nightworlds prominent leaders have went in to hiding." He paused his young face showing the strains of age, "we don't know what to think."

"Maybe they've decided to give up?" suggested Winnie hopefully.

"Well if they're in hiding we could assume that they are together," Ash continued ignoring Winnie.

"Or that they are keeping in contact somehow," added Keller.

Lupe nodded, "They're not using technology, we've been tracking phone lines, internet connection, even short band radio communication."

"Ok," Rayne met Aradia's eyes, "so that leaves magical communication, vampires could be using telepathy?"

"Nope I would have picked up on it, using that much telepathy, me or Quinn would have got some kind of backlash," said Morgead.

"So that leaves witch magic," Ash and the other daybreakers turned to mother Cybele.

"Its nothing I've ever heard of, to be in contact with that many people all over the world, there are only a few witches could pull it off and none of them are in circle midnight."

"Are you sure about that?" Rayne lifted an eyebrow, "what if a witch was using vampire telepathy, or a vampire using witch magic?"

"There is no one who could do that," Protested Cybele.

"Beg to differ," Rayne's eyes flashed silver, "I could do it, my guess is that maybe Lily has discovered a little something about her other powers."

"Lily's dead," Jez spoke up, "I killed her with wild magic."

"Did you? There was no body and no one knows what the wild power magic can do, I mean Jez you put out fires with it, Iliana heals with it, Delos as far as I can tell blows up rocks with it. How do we know that without the intention to kill, you don't just displace people? Send them to Timbuktu for a week?" Rayne looked to Thierry, "None of the wild powers are killers, what makes you all so sure that these powers are supposed to turn them into killers? Surely the side of light, the allies of the day world, should be looking for an alternative to murder, and what if that is exactly what the wild powers are for?"

"I agree," Aradia spoke in a gentle and commanding voice, "Jez had given up being a vampire, Iliana is a gentle soul does anyone here think she could ever have the intention to kill someone? And Delos he is not a murderer, misguided yes but not deadly. Perhaps we should spend more time studying your powers trying to find out more information on them?"

"Yes but in the mean time that means Hunter Redfern could be out there too," nodded Ash, "Bet he's the one rallying up the troops."

"And the dragon!" interrupted Galen. "He said he made a deal with 'a witch who wasn't a witch' maybe Lily really has discovered her powers. Maybe she brought back the dragon."

"The next question then is where?" injected Thea. "where would Hunter and the dragon be hiding?"

"If I was an evil overlord where would I hide my army of the undead?"

"Ash! Will you try and take this seriously?" scolded James.

"What I'm just trying to put myself in his shoes?"

"I would have thought that would have been easy for you."

"Thanks James just because I'm not a Saint like you-"

"Enough!" Thierry stood and the room fell into silence, "I think we should leave it here for tonight, we'll reconvene in the morning, and I want some sensible suggestions." He glared pointedly at Ash. "This meeting is adjourned."


End file.
